


The New Beginning

by coffeebean2009



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebean2009/pseuds/coffeebean2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewritten. 2 weddings in 14 days. Angela's marring Hodgins. Brennan's getting married, but not to Booth. What happens when a case brings Booth back? Not everything will appear to be as it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, the FBI, the CIA, nor the movie Christy: A New Beginning, which inspired this story.
> 
> Spoilers: Angela and Jack are engaged. However Zack never when to the loony bin. Set in season 5.

Dr. Temperance Brennan was getting married to John Allen, a CIA agent in fourteen days time. She now only worked on Limbo remains, and occasionally assisted Dr Zack Addy on FBI cases with Special Agent Payton Perotta. She still wrote crime novels when she had time. She had not seen or heard from her former partner Special Agent Seeley Booth since he had received a promotion as the Assistant Deputy Director of the FBI office in Charlotte, NC. As for his son, Parker, she had only received emails of his report card and achievements since Rebecca had married and moved to Winston-Salem, NC.

Nothing had changed at the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab. Zack was now the primary Field Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian,while the Squinterns came in two at a time every week. Jack and Zack still competed for King of the Lab and raced beetles.

Although Jack still owns his mansion but only has parties and special events hosted there, he and Angela chose to live together in a three bedroom apartment in a quiet part of D.C.

Time changed D.C., but some things could be counted on to remain the same: Sweets' weekly visits, Daisy's effusive perkiness, Michelle's visits, and after case or end of week drinks at the Founding Father's.

But Brennan wasn't the only one tying the knot in two weeks. She and Angela had decided to have both their weddings on the same day. But Angela was getting married in the morning, and she was determined that John was not allowed in the church – Brennan was her maid of honour – and there would be no bad luck on her watch.

This paranoia of Angela's had began to ooze into the days preceding the wedding. She would be secretive when she saw John, closing the files of plans, and smiling, leaving the couple in peace while she would find her own fiance.

Things, however, were going to change soon enough, when, in the middle of this particular dinner, Brennan fainted.

She found herself in a church, watching somebody in an ivory gown walking down the aisle. The bride turned, and Brennan realised she was watching herself. To her dream-self's right, she saw Angela holding a small child's hand, and Jack had one arm around her waist, and the other resting on her best friend's very pregnant stomach. As Brennan watched her self's progression towards the alter, she saw Russ, Amy, the girls and a little boy on Russ's hip. On the left was Cam, Michelle, Paul, Zack, Sweets, the Squinterns, and Parker.

Suddenly, Brennan found herself in the aisle, rather than watching from the shadows. She hadn't quite made it to the front of the church when she met John, the man she thought she was going to marry. He smiled sadly as he wished her good luck and a great life before turning to leave, confusing her. The crowd started laughing, and she spun around trying to figure out what they were laughing at. There were only two people not laughing – a woman who looked just like her mother, and the little girl standing next her. She looked closely at the woman. It was her mother. But it couldn't be, her mother was dead. The laughing hadn't stopped and now the little girl was holding a toddler boy by the hand. Brennan opened her mouth to ask the girl's name, and both she and the boy disappeared.

Shaken, Brennan started walked again, ignoring the laughter and giggling, to the alter, and Booth. She met Booth's gaze in confusion and surprise. He just smiled. Over the din, she heard the pastor declare "I now pronounce you man and wife". Booth swept her into his arms and kissed her with passion, hunger, desire and an emotion unrecognizable to her. The crowd's laughter changed to cheering as the dream faded into blurry circles.

Brennan opened her eyes to find John shaking her gently, a look of concern etched on his face. Flustered, she blamed her schedule of upcoming book datelines, signing, and tour for her exhaustion.

"Are you alright, Tempe?" John asked.

"Of course, Why wouldn't I be?" Brennan replied warily.

"Well you have been having nightmares for the last eight months now. Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine, just drop it."


	2. The Unknown in the Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weddings in 14 days. Angela's marring Hodgins. Brennan's getting married, but not to Booth. What happens when a case brings Booth back? Not everything will appear to be as it is.

Dear Katie,

It's been a year and a half since I've been at the Jeffersonian, and things have begun to get very interesting. Remember I told you about Dr Brennan, my supervisor, and her fiance, John? Well. I've been thinking about it, and there have been some serious changes to Dr Brennan in that time.

I remember when the Lab first met John, he was around 6 foot tall, slender build, brown hair, blue eyes.

John was the only one to get Dr. Brennan to eat since Agent Booth left to be near his son, Parker. You see, Dr. Brennan had not been eating nor sleeping much since Agent Booth left. I remember telling you she was looking so sick with the dark circles under her eyes and her clothes seeming a few sizes too big. The strange thing was that I never once saw betrayal or abandonment in her eyes – or any signs weakness or tears. She is remarkable.

It wasn't long after that John started bringing around his kids. It turns out he had been married before, but I don't know what happened to his wife. He has these two darling children, you'd love them Katie! His daughter must be about 5 years old and has these beautiful ocean-coloured eyes. Her name's Elizabeth, but she insists on being called Lizzie. She looks like a Lizzie – big slate grey eyes and curly brown hair, just like your period heroine. His son, DJ, reminds me a little of what I saw of Parker, Agent Booth's boy. DJ is quite proudly ten and the image of his father – sandy hair and blue eyes. He's obsessed with the Green Bay Packers for some reason, something that amuses the other interns. Dr B seems quite at ease with Lizzie and DJ, she's a natural with kids. I think they respect her more because she doesn't baby them, but her relationship with John..

It's odd, Katie. It bugs me. Something just doesn't seem right. They dated, they did things that couples do. They had this routine, right? John would usually pick Dr. Brennan up from the Lab three or four nights a week. And Lizzie and DJ would stop by the Lab after school and hang out. There was affection, but nothing romantic about any of it. So when Dr. B accepted John's proposal just after one year of dating, we were all a little surprised. The whole Lab can tell she's not in love with him. They're more like good friends... but I personally think there is more than meets the eye on their relationship.

The wedding's coming up Katie. There's about two weeks to go. Angela, out resident artists and the bug guy, Dr Hodgins are getting married on the same day as well. I admit, we're all a little more excited about that one. As one of Dr B's interns, I've been invited to her wedding. I'm pretty nervous about the whole thing. I really don't know how to act or what to expect.

Well, I'll write and tell you how it all goes. Give my love to all at home.

I miss you lots.

~A


End file.
